Baby Po: A One Shot Collection
by IceCreamLol
Summary: A series of one-shot stories about Baby Po and his humorous antics. Rated K. Completely ignoring Kung Fu Panda 2 where it shows his real mom and dad.  Pretend that the goose really is his father.. I don't want to change it because of Kung Fu Panda 2!
1. Falling Through the Door

_The Days of Baby Po_

**I was bored, so I decided to write a few one-shot stories (one for each chapter) about Po's misfit in his early age, when his panda mom was still alive….. **

**DISCLAIMER: It would be really cool if I did own Kung Fu Panda, but I'm stuck with a Tai Lung action figure from McDonald's Kids Meals! **

Po yawned and started screaming like most babies do when they're tired or hungry. "MOMMY I WANT FISH NOW!"

Po's mother sighed in tiredness. "Now, Po, we have guests coming over tonight. Take this bowl of Captain Crunchiness to your room and shut up."

Po growled. "NO! I WILL NOT SHUT UP!"

Po's dad picked Po up and lightly tapped his nose. "You won't get any brownies tomorrow if you don't be quiet."

"Me want brownies! I be quiet." Po giggled as he walked off towards his room.

Po's mother sighed. "Kids," she mumbled as she shook her head.

"If he's going to grow up to be a Dragon warrior, we need to teach him proper grammar!" Po's dad exclaimed.

"Dragon Warriors don't need grammar, they need ability." Po's mother argued.

"The ABILITY of proper speech!" Po's dad was furious.

"We'll see about that." Master Shifu said mysteriously.

"Shifu, we didn't see you there!" Po's mother and father gasped simultaneously.

Master Shifu shook his head. "Of COURSE you didn't FOOLS, I just arrived!

Embarrassed, Po's dad greeted the other guests.

"Master Uruguay, welcome." "Miss Piggy, please take a seat!" "Ah, thanks for the pork chops, Rabbiteer!"

Po leaned against the door of his bedroom so he could hear the talk.

"We've gathered you hear today to discuss the traits of a dragon warrior." Po's mother exclaimed.

"Yes, we'd like to see if Po is good enough." Po's dad butted in.

Po's mother glared at him.

Po gasped behind the door, suddenly seeming more determined to listen in on the conversation!

Po's weight shifted, and suddenly the door came crashing down.

Everyone turned to look.

Po blushed, and mumbled, "Sowwy!"

**Aww, isn't Baby Po cute? Until next time, SeddieBori101 OUT!**


	2. Ahh! I'm Growing! Help!

_The Days of Baby Po_

**I'm so hot! Seriously, I'm sweating here!**

**DISCLAIMER: Thou art not own Kung Fu Panda.**

Po waddled over to Rabbit's house.

"Hewo Wabbit!" Po giggled.

"Hi Po!" Rabbit yelled.

"Quiet, children." Rabbit's mother exclaimed. "Wow, Po, you're growing so fast!"

"I know!" Po proudly exclaimed.

"No, really! Open your eyes!" Rabbit's mother had a worried expression on her face.

Po didn't even know his eyes were closed. He opened them and started crying. "Make it stop!"

Rabbit's mother called Po's mother. "Come quickly, your son is growing fast!"

Po's mother calmly replied, "Yes, his appetite is growing much bigger."

"I'm serious. He's taller than the Pig on Stilts now!" Rabbit's mother yelled.

"Really? I'll be there right away!" said the now frightened mother of Po.

Soon, Po's mother arrived at the scene along with an ambulance loaded with doctors.

The doctors were befuddled; they couldn't figure out Po's "illness"!

Po was wailing like a siren now.

He also was waving around his arms wildly, so they made an alert to the planes that sounded like this:

"ATTENTION PILOTS, Obstacle ahead! I repeat, OBSTACLE AHEAD!"

Can you guess what the obstacle was?

If you guessed Po, you're right!

Doctors tried every cure they could think of... except… Po's dad's chicken noodle soup!

Slowly, Po's dad rose towards Po's moth with a helicopter.

He opened the door and tied a rope the helicopter and the other end to his waist.

He scooped out some soup, a piece of chicken and a noodle and aimed it for Po's mouth.

"Here comes the choo-choo train… Ssh…" he mumbled in Po's ear.

Po giggled. He had finally stopped crying!

Po slurped down the spoonful of the soup.

He was shrinking!

Po clapped his hands, amused.

Po was finally the same height as he was before.

"Wabbit, let's pway in the sandbox!" Po suggested, back to his old self.

The parents watched their children play in the sand, pretending to be construction workers.

Po's mother was deep in thought.

_Ah, children!_

**I'm bored right now. My mom gave me a crazy hairdo and I'm trying to fix it!**


End file.
